


Good Boy

by toxxicpill



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pet, dick abuse, dick stepping, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxxicpill/pseuds/toxxicpill
Summary: Daniel has been hiding out from the police at the camp in secret, safely tucked away in David's cabin. During their time together, Daniel has found that David is quite a good pet. Obedient and loyal and most importantly, eager to please.





	Good Boy

"Shh, be a good pet... You wouldn't want anyone to hear us, now would you?"

 

David felt his cheeks burn at the question. Gwen was busy with the campers and this should have been his day off, but it seemed as though he would be working just as hard today as any other. 

 

Daniel had snuck back onto the camp property sometime in the past few days. When he'd shown up in front of David, he managed to sweet talk his way into David's bedroom. He'd been there ever since, not taking a single step outside. David had wanted to tell Gwen about Daniel's situation, but Daniel told David if he told anyone he was here, that he'd be the one in the hospital this time. Now David wasn't sure how serious this threat was, but he knew that Daniel was afraid. Daniel had said he was being hunted but he hadn't said why or by who. David, being the innocent soul he was, decided it was in Daniel's best interest to not press the subject.

 

David had been excited about helping Daniel at first, but being stuck in the same room with him for almost a week seemed to be having some strange effects on him. He had noticed that Daniel wanted his way far more than David was comfortable with and was far more aggressive about getting it than David had ever experienced. This wasn't to say that Daniel wasn't good to David, at least he thought so. Daniel hardly ever snapped at him or called him names, which was more than he could say for Gwen or the campers.

 

David sighed. This all made him feel so very alone.

 

"David," The blond ran his fingers into David's auburn locks. "look at me." 

 

David's eyes were closed, the feeling of Daniel's long fingers sifting through his hair was to die for. He loved being pet by Daniel, it made him feel warm and somewhat.. special. At first, David hadn't been sure how to feel about the proposal of being a "pet" or whatever it was that Daniel had called him. It seemed demeaning and wrong. Though the more Daniel spoke sweetly to him, the more he pet him or praised him for being good, the more David found he wanted. 

 

Daniel gently traced his fingertips down David's cheekbone and under his jaw, tilting David's head back to force eye contact. "You know, this look suits you."

 

The smile on Daniel's lips was somewhat comforting. David had felt so exposed when Daniel had made him undress. He was sat in the floor, completely nude, staring up at Daniel with half lidded eyes. David reached out to touch the hem of Daniel's pants. The counselor bit his bottom lip and leaned in to press his face into Daniel's inner thigh.

 

"Oh, what's this, now?" Daniel smirked, feeling a slight twitch in his trousers. "Someone's eager to please..."

 

David smiled at the comment, scooting closer to Daniel, grasping the man's pants with both hands. David pushed his hands up over Daniel's thighs and up to his hips, pulling Daniel in closer as he nuzzled against the growing bulge in front of him.

 

"F-fuck.." Daniel licked his lips, his eyelids fluttering for a moment before gently rolling his hips against David. The man returned his hand to David's hair, curling his fingers in at the roots and rubbing gently with his thumb. His grip tightened and he pulled David's head back just a little. "Does the puppy want to play?"

 

David attempted to nod his head in response, though he had little luck with Daniel's vice grip on him. His mouth was open, hot breath wafting against the crotch of Daniel's pants. He hooked his fingertips into the waist of Daniel's white slacks, pulling lightly on fabric, he looked up to Daniel with lust in his eyes. David had hoped that Daniel would give him permission the remove his pants, but there was no such luck. In fact, Daniel hadn't said anything at all, there was no instruction given, but he hadn't pushed David away either... Daniel simply loomed over him, staring down with an intense, heated gaze.

 

David felt Daniel's fingers ease up, his grip finally relaxed, allowing David to move once more. David tilted his head, tenderly rubbing against Daniel's hand. He wondered if Daniel had any idea how comforting and pleasing it really was... Knowing that Daniel would grow annoyed if he focused too much on himself, David returned to teasing the man through his pants. By now, David could clearly see the tent being pitched before him, the undeniable sign of the effect he had on Daniel. 

No matter how dismissive Daniel would be afterwards, or how embarrassed David ever was in the beginning, he loved knowing that he could elicit this kind of response in Daniel's body. He wanted to be told how good he was and how much Daniel wanted to fuck him. He leaned forward and kissed the straining bulge repeatedly. David's hands worked up and down Daniel's thighs, pulling Daniel close to him and gripping his ass and hips and anywhere else he could think to touch. David looked up to see Daniel's eyes closed tight, a look of intense concentration on his face. Finally, Daniel moved his hand to the back of David's skull, forcing the counselor's face flush against his cock. David's breathing was becoming heavy. He opened his mouth and bit Daniel through his pants.

 

"Oh! Fuck!" Daniel rolled his hips into David's mouth, hoping David would bite him again, harder this time. "God dammit, David..." He glared down, needy and flustered. "Come on, show your master what you can do."

 

David couldn't help but smile when Daniel finally said those words. He looked forward and lifted shaking hands to fumble with Daniel's belt. Quickly undoing the blond's pants, he jerked them down just enough to get at his dick and balls. David licked his lips at the sight of Daniel's cock straining against his boxer briefs. They were the only dark part of Daniel's wardrobe. Everything else was stunning white, but his underwear was a contrast, hiding something that David couldn't help but want. David ran his tongue over the fabric, tracing along the shaft of Daniel's cock and closing his mouth around the head in a sloppy kiss. He could taste Daniel's precum through the soft cotton. David raised one hand to tenderly grope at Daniel's balls, earning a soft moan from the cultist.

 

Daniel couldn't stand how it felt, David's mouth was so warm and inviting, he wanted to fuck his face already. His mouth hung open when he felt David pull down his underwear, his dick standing at attention at once. He wanted to grab David by the hair and force his cock into his mouth, fuck him deep and leave those soft lips swollen. Staring down at David, he felt a chill run up his spine at the sight of David staring back. The counselor's breath teased his cock, soft puffs of sticky heat blowing over him as David brought one hand up to wrap around Daniel's shaft. 

 

Daniel smirked.

 

David closed his eyes and gently leaned forward to lick the head of Daniel's cock. Feeling Daniel's fingers coil in his hair once again, David dipped his tongue out, teasing underneath the blond's foreskin. David gave a sloppy smile when he felt Daniel's precum leaking out onto his tongue. He began to bob his head, taking the other man in a little more each time. It didn't take long for David to work himself into a good rhythm, earning small gasps and grunts from the other man. David felt his own erection straining, desperate for attention. The heated flesh was twitching and oozing from the tip but David knew better than to touch himself. The last time he had, Daniel had gotten fairly cross. Instead of giving himself the self satisfaction, he spread his legs wide, hoping that Daniel would take pity on him soon.

 

Daniel licked his lips as he looked down at David's throbbing erection.

 

"You're being such a good boy, David." He spoke quietly between soft puffs of breath. "Good boys get the best treats."

 

Daniel quickly moved both his hands into David's hair, slapping David's own hand away in the process. He forced David's head down, thrusting his dick in all the way to the hilt. David gagged as the cock slammed into the back of his throat, but Daniel paid it no mind. The blond grunted and pushed and pulled David's head violently, eagerly taking in the gagging and gasping the other man was emitting during the act. Daniel couldn't stand it, David was so easy to fuck, so easy to bend to his will. Most people he'd met would struggle more or test him by attempting to touch themselves, but David was content to be used. Of course he knew David's desires, but they'd done this twice before without David finishing and he hadn't once complained. Daniel loved the cruel act of taking what he wanted and giving nothing in return. It was what David deserved for what he'd put Daniel through the last time he was here.

No matter how he hated David's ignorance, no matter how much he wanted to abuse him and torture that dick of his, Daniel could never push the thought of the flowers from his mind. 

 

When he had awoken in the hospital, there had been flowers on his bedside, a get well gift from David. The blond had furrowed his brows, wondering just how stupid the other man could possibly be? But the act had given the idea that he always had somewhere to go if he needed.

 

Daniel's head lulled back as he forced himself into David's wet heat. He could play David far easier than his fiddle. David wanted to be wanted, he needed to be needed. The man was desperate for someone to connect with, someone to have importance to. As wrong as it was, the thought brought Daniel close to the edge. David in all his innocence was there on his knees, letting him fuck his face relentlessly. Daniel's eyes rolled back and he felt the urge to torture David rise up in the pit of his stomach. Daniel kicked one of David's thighs, causing the counselor to scramble to plant his ass to the ground and spread his legs as wide as he could. 

 

David let out a deep groan, he knew what was coming.

 

Daniel steadied himself and quickly brought the tip of his shoe down on the head of David's cock. The gentle but firm contact earned a needy moan from the auburn headed man. David whimpered and rutted against the underside of Daniel's shoe. Being stepped on hurt, but it also sent violent waves of pleasure rocketing up his spine. He looked up at Daniel, only having the coherence to open one eye. His forehead and face were slick with sweat and his mouth was sopping with his own saliva that dripped to the floor and over Daniel's leg. Daniel eased off of David's cock only to press down once again, a little harder this time. He ground David's cock against the cold cabin floor, rolling it beneath his foot. 

 

That was all David could stand. He reached up, a daring act without permission or grace, and grabbed hold of Daniel's hips. David let out a low, throaty groan. His voice vibrating against Daniel's cock, sending ripples of pleasure shooting through the man's dick. David didn't allow his head to be pulled back, he held firmly in place and sucked hard, pulling Daniel's cock further back with the motion. Daniel jerked his own head back, letting out a desperate cry as he felt himself cum. He twitched and bucked against David's mouth, feeling his teeth sinking into his cock. Daniel hardly noticed his own drool dripping down his chin as he shuddered and his knees became weak. David didn't usually bite him when he came, but this was divine. There was nothing he loved more than the pressure, the pain mixed with his own arousal... 

 

In an attempt to regain his balance, Daniel finally stepped off of David's cock. Standing straight, his slid a little with David's cum slicked across the bottom. Daniel finally looked down at David, his arms hung useless by his sides and his dick was softening and laying limp in a small puddle of his own juice. Daniel grinned as he felt David lazily sucking at his cock, trying to get every last drop that oozed from the tip. Daniel allowed this to go on for a moment but soon found himself unable to handle the attention. Pulling out of David's mouth, he smirked at the amount of saliva that dripped out afterwards.

 

"My, my..." Daniel spoke softly as he grabbed David's head in his hands, turning his head up with ease, like a doll. "You are such a good boy." Daniel reached behind him, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Say... Would you mind if I took a photo?"

 

"I.. I don't think I look that picture worthy right now." David gave a weak smile, feeling blush spread across his cheeks. Daniel had never asked for this before.

 

"Of course you are." The blond gave a wide, almost scary grin. "You're lips are swollen and tender, tears in your eyes, saliva and cum slicked across your face..." Daniel opened the camera app. "You're such a messy pet, David. A filthy little animal." Daniel could tell that David didn't enjoy being called an animal. "Aww, come on now." He reached down and gently pet David, ruffling his hair and sliding his hand down to grip David's jaw and slip his thumb into his mouth. 

 

"Smile for the camera, David."


End file.
